Many devices have embedded software, such as cars and appliances. Sometimes, the embedded software may be upgraded by a technician who physically connects to the device and runs special updating software.
APPENDICES 1-8 illustrate additional alternative embodiments of the REDUP.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.